Miami Hammerheads
The Miami Hammerheads are a team in Blitz: The League I and II. They were founded in 1992 as the Orlando Hammerheads and were part of Clive Hanson's Scrub League. History The Orlando Hammerheads were a founding member of the Scrub League that was created by Clive Hanson to seize the opportunity and fill the void left during the Strike years. They started play in 1992 and by 1993 made the Scrub League Championship game losing to the New England Regulars in a shootout 47-35. They were merged into The League in 1994 when Hanson sold his controlling interests in the Scrub League to The League. In 1997, the Hammerheads went to their first league championship game and defeated the Minnesota Reapers 42-24. By 2004 they had made Division II but based on poor play during that season they finished in last place and were bumped down into Division III by the player's team. The Hammerheads are one of two teams the player does not play in Campaign Mode. Move to Miami In 2007, the Hammerheads suffered a major upheaval, when the team filed for bankruptcy and they were put up for sale. Financier Ross Taylor came to the rescue, purchasing the ailing franchise and moving to his home city of Miami. In spite of this the team persevered, with an exciting spread offense that has no trouble moving the ball and putting points on the scoreboard. This is no doubt due to their new Team Captain former Dallas Aztecs QB and two-time League MVP Julius Williams. A month before the start of the 2008 season Miami is hit by a category 5 hurricane and the Hammerheads new stadium suffers damage. Having spent most of their money signing Julius Williams they are forced to leave the stadium as is and play their home games in the damaged stadium. Team Captain: Blitz: The League I: FS Chris James Blitz: The League II: QB Julius Williams Stadium ''' The Shark Cage (1992-2007) Miami Stadium (2008-present) '''Quarterbacks *7 Julius Williams QB *4 Greg Urbina QB Running Backs *28 Herb Willis RB *36 Jason Marks RB * 40 Kirk Hines FB * 45 Alton Porter FB Wide Receiver/Tight Ends ''' *83 Randall Ware WR *85 Sam Reeves *81 Jamarius McRay *84 Larry Rhodes *80 Javon Brown * 82 Thomas Ford * 86 Cody Arnold TE * 87 Jody Mendoza TE * 88 Loren Lane TE '''Offensive Line * 68 Dominic Rogers C * 78 Alan Carpenter * 66 James Maxwell G * 69 Keith Davis * 77 Marlon Sherman * 67 Dan Harrington T * 60 Franklin Love * 61 Percy Roy Defensive Lineman * 98 Greg Townsend LDE * 97 Vincent Bowen * 99 Kenny Ward RDE * 96 Angelo Carr * 90 Manuel Gregory DT * 71 Ruben Anderson * 73 Laurence Hanson * 74 Oscar Washington Linebackers 57 Steve Cox 56 Fred Fowler 91 Corneilus Carlson 92 Dan Alvarado 50 Richard Park 55 Rickey Terry Defensive Backs * 38 Neal Parker CB * 37 Ernie Maki * 26 Faustino Hildreth * 21 Johnie Michael * 40 Dominique Ferreira FS * 44 Cedrick Rivers * 48 Benton Kimbrough SS * 49 Joesph Mattson Special Teams * 8 Efrain Hackett K * 9 Chauncey Purdy P Category:Teams Category:Scrub League Teams Category:Blitz: The League teams Category:Blitz: The League II Teams